Hyuga Ghost Story
by ClockworkCoeur
Summary: On a private windswept sandy beach is the Hyuga summer house, it's residents are in for a small scaring with the telling of some past events that took place in the very house they'll be calling home for 6 weeks of summer fun! T for mild gore and 1 cuss!


**Okay, just so you guys don't kill me I'd like to explain a couple of things. 1: this is a oneshot! 2: I will be updating my other stories SOON! That means finishing of Chasing Dreams and updating... Winding Fates Entangled Past, Sakura no Shita De and Bon Voyage Bo-chan. 3: this has been on my computer rotting for god knows how long, a year at best. It's from a roleplay that went on between me and Ami-Sempai (SasorisStrawberry/ReikoGlitters/Ami-chan). The roleplay took place in Naruto world, but the rookie nine, plus the sand siblings (oh yeah, and Baki is taking over as temp Kazekage for 6 weeks), Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sai were all kicked out of Konoha/Suna for the ninja version of summer holidays/break and sent to the Hyuga's private summer house and beach 5 days outside of Konoha. The house is old, and it's set a little way back from the beach. This story telling episode went on over their first dinner - made by Tenten and Kiba** - **at the house, on their first night. 4: This is pretty much exactly how it was in the roleplay, I just edited things here and there because my writing skills have improved greatly in the year since this was first written.  
**

**I hope you like eeeeeet! And please bear with me, I'm having a serious writers block problem due to moving on from shows and certain pairings and crushes. Hopeful;y I'll be able to figure out a way to work around them, but I am considering discontinuing certain fics. SORRY! But I just can't write pairings were I don't like one of the characters anymore T.T sorry!**

**Disclaimer: You lawyers can stuff this fic up your anus if you think I am Masashi Kishimoto and that I own anything but the plot. 'CAUSE YOU ARE BLATANTLY WRONG!

* * *

**'Say you two, Neji-kun, Hina-chan... know any freaky stories about this place?' Ino inquired resting her elbows on the table and leaning in their general directions over her bowl of ramen.

'I-I-Ino-san!' Naruto stuttered, 'can we n-not... not tell freaky stories...? Please?'

'Shut it Naruto! You're a ninja aren't you? Get some backbone!'

'But we're in this old house as it is, it's scary enough anyway!'

'Hey, dobe if you don't want to hear the story, go watch tv in the other room or something.'

'B-but Sasuke-teme!' Naruto said quietly, looking down at his half finished second bowl of ramen.

'Well I don't know about anyone else but I love a good ghost story! Tell away you two! If there are any that is...?' Tenten's voice was uncertain, but her eyes looked eager. Eager for a good scaring.

'As it happens, there actually is one story...' Neji confirmed, glancing at Hinata to check they were thinking about the same one. She nodded and he plowed on. 'Well, no one knows his name, but he's buried in the old Hyuga graveyard somewhere out on the dunes. He was killed when he was training with the head of the main family at the time. They never gave him a proper funeral, scared the "accident" would come to the attention on the local authorities. So they attempted buried him on unhallowed ground, somewhere near here, on the dunes.

With his last breath, he swore to avenge his death. Saying he would live to see the death of the man who had killed him. Or even better, kill the head, himself. He died the second after he had finished speaking. They did not waste any time. Some of the members of the main house kicked his head in on the spot, leaving him so unrecognisable that even his wife didn't recognise the corpse.

In the dead of night, three members of the branch family were chosen to carry his body out over the dunes, and lay it to rest in some remote spot...' Neji paused for impact and Hinata picked up where he had left off.

'T-they never came back. Rumor h-h-has it, that out on the dunes, there is a tree. The body was s-s-supposed to have been buried at the base of the tree, with the f-feet facing South, towards the sea. But the ground remained untouched, and the body vanished, as did the men who had been ordered to bury it. T-t-thirteen months later, a body of one of the men was found. It h-had clear marks on the skin, easily noticeable as the marks made when someone who uses g-g-gentle fist tai jutsu strikes their opponent's skin. The head of the man had been kicked in, just as the branch member's that he'd been sent to bury had been.' Hinata looked around the table at her friends, the sand siblings all bore looks of mild interest, but they also looked quite awkward, as if they were being let in on clan secrets. Sakura was somehow still managing to eat her ramen and glare at Sasuke, who Naruto was now cowering behind. Choji was scarfing his food, and everyone else was listening intently. Curiosity showing clearly on all faces minus Sai's.

'The n-next week, another of the three men who had been ordered to carry the body was found, this time f-f-floating in the sea, h-his' Hinata paused to swallow in revulsion 'H-his, brain seeping out of the cracks and holes in his s-skull. He also had the same tell tale marks of the gentle fist style. Three months passed, and t-t-then the third body was found, in the same condition as the first two, b-but this time with a note burned onto it's forehead, over the curse mark. The note said 'F-find the body, bury the head, bury the torso, bury the legs. On hallowed ground it shall be, or you will find, t-t-that those around will all be found, but not in a state they should stay above g-ground.' Hinata finished the rhyme and looked to Neji, expecting him to continue the tale.

'Main household and branch family members started disappearing. They would go for walks on the dunes, to the beach, to the town, and they would not return. The bodies would be found; heads kicked in, and covered in red blotches. Clear marks that someone had used Gentle Fist style tai jutsu on them. Gradually the residents of this house moved away, scared for their lives, and those of their families. Until one day, only the man who was the cause of all this remained. His wife, son and daughter had left, cursing him for his stupidity in not accompanying them. On the third night since they had all left, he was alone in the house. The wind was blowing in hard off the sea, and it was noisy. Then quietly at first, he heard the sound of floor boards creaking, as someone walked over them. He tried to move to go and see what has happening, but found he was exhausted, and drained of chakra, upon looking at his arms, he saw they were covered in red blotches. He tried with all his strength to move, to get up to fight, but try as he might he was too exhausted.

'The door to his room slid open, and he heard foot steps, but could not see a thing without his Byakugan in the pitch black darkness. He felt the pain of being struck again and again, and not being able to defend ones self, exactly as the branch member he had practiced on so many months ago had felt.' There was blatant bitterness in Neji's voice now. He might have attempted to forgive and forget, but old wounds scar deep, and now - probably subconsciously - he was glaring at his hands on the table and his tone was harsh. 'When the head of the household was reduced to a whimpering child, when he was absolutely broken, begging for mercy on the floor, he began to feel invisible feet crushing his skull. Stamping on, and cracking the head of the man who had caused so much misery.

'His body was never found, but it is said that he is now buried under the dead tree on the dunes, and the branch family member's body was recovered and moved to the grave reserved for the head of the main household, in the separate grave yard that is filled with the corpses of dead main household members, just to appease is his restless spirit...'

Silence stretched on in the long kitchen for about thirty seconds until Shikamaru decided to break it.

'But why would the ghost go after branch family members? They did nothing to him.'

'People have theories that it is because they did not come to his aid when he was being beaten to death, and because they did not fight for him when it was proposed that he be buried on the dunes instead of in the graveyard.' Answered Neji.

'Oh, I see. That makes sense I guess.' Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

'So, they told you this when you were both small children?'

'Y-yes Sai-kun, they did.' Hinata replied.

'They also warned us that if we went against orders we would have the ghost set on us.' Neji added.

'T-they never told me that...' Hinata glanced up at her cousin.

'They didn't?'

'N-never.'

'Curse those bastar-'

'Fuck me! That's why Hyuga's are so obedient!' Kiba interrupted glancing at Hinata with a 'did I just stop a fight?' look on his face. Neji just looked slightly more pissed than before. Kiba either pretended not to notice or actually was quite ignorant when it came to his eyes.

'Y-y-you guys! Um... I... WHY DO YOUR PARENTS TELL YOU SUCH FREAKY STORIES!' Naruto screamed, now burying his face in Lee's arm. Lee looked slightly disturbed by this new development.

'I-I-I... I don't actually know why Naruto-kun. I shall ask Tou-sama for you in my letter.'

'Please don't' Naruto begged his eyes tearing up. Sakura huffed at his stupidity and continued to glare at Sasuke in silence.

'Um, why?'

'Hina-chan, I think you'll find Naru-kun here is terrified of your papa! To the point of tears it would seem' Ino explained, her eyes sliding sideways to look at the sniveling wreck that had once been a powerful ninja. She sighed, 'pathetic.'

'Though, Ino-chan, you've gotta admit that Hiashi-sama is pretty intimidating?' Tenten defended.

'Yeah, I guess... well... ANYWAYZ, WHO'S UP FOR POPCORN, ICE CREAM, TRUTH OR DARE AND MOVIES!'

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for the mild shittyness of this piece of crap from marzzzzzz, but it was just sitting there in my fanfiction folder looking lonely and neglected so I though I should officially make it fanfiction by posting it on here!**

**Favorite and alert, but reviews are best and they make mah little heart keep beating, mah brain keep ticking and mah fingers keep typing! 3333333 Cookies and a sexy Sasuke to those that do! 333333**

**BYEZ!  
**


End file.
